To and Back Again
by the typer.writer
Summary: With Harry coming to realisation of his true feelings how better could this story go? Well facing the constant setbacks life throws at them it really isn't the best stimulator to keep on going, isn't it? It's going to be a topsy-turvy ride for the pair, Harry and Hermione. Rated T at chapter 4 and beyond.
1. reality - the truth

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own, or in any way am try to claim the Harry Potter series as my own. They belong to J.K Rowling, and as much as I wish** **they are mine the solely belong to her.**

* * *

 **To and Back Again**

 **reality - the truth**

It was the day of the final battle, a day to be remembered as the turning point of history, the end of all the turmoil, a new beginning, fresh and clean of evil, innocent, peaceful, well… hopefully.

The scent of imminent death lurched in the air bringing fear into the hearts of many. War, as simple as it is was and is always a cold-blooded slaughter of the innocent and an absolute outpour of drastic emotions ranging from despair to rage. Tears of loss would be shed like floods, tissues would be used in any amounts like the droplets of water in a rain. The sky like any other day would as always range in colours from a lively action to a day full of sorrow. A catalogue of colours would stream overhead in a parade of feelings jumping from one to another as the battle lasted. It seemed that all of this came from just a book of doom, yet it was not reality was not ever going to imaginary. This was it. Real or unreal? Real that's for certain.

The sound of guns and artillery burst into the ears of the onlookers. Wait no it was more like the note of wands casting, spells smashing their opponents to pieces was magic for this was the wizarding world that they lived in. Wands were faster than guns, their impact was far more immense as their mark was distinct from any other. Shreds of coal-black cloaks floated of into the distance for many had died for freedom, something worth fighting for. Followers of evil had been slain by the good, yet not all were slaughtered, some remained who fled for their own safety while others still to be defeated stayed causing havoc among the brave. Yet still one big hurdle remained, their leader. He was feared, the destined end of many, yet today could actually be his for all we know. Somewhere far from the action where he should be stood Harry with his head in a pensive listening, looking and learning. It's an odd thing, a pensive, it's like looking back into your memories, but actually living them again.

"Neither could live while the other survives." Said the prophecy in its usual riddle. It's words ran over and over through Harry's head. "One would have to die at the hand of the other, in any case it is uncertain which it would be. Who survives in the end will really depend on the course of action that is to come." Harry had always known his destiny, to kill Lord Voldemort, but it scared him to actually hear it for the first time. "Voldemort, Tom Riddle, You Know Who, the Dark Lord...a dark wizard known by many names it seems, but really are they used? No. Fear is what stops us in our tracks. It's all too true for us humans, it's a defect that we cannot cover, fear lies so deep within us that it's too hidden to be destroyed. If the names are used though, the fear is consumed, but only slightly. Hope. It's plain and simple, but a necessity for life. Just a little hope will quieten the most boisterous storm, brighten a rainy day, and bring smiles back once again to the faces of the helpless. All of those affected by evil just need one thing, the hope for better, a light to lead the way, and that's in the form of Harry Potter. He's the only chance the world has, the only source of hope. Faith in him is what is needed for victory." Blabbed on the prophecy, for it seemed myth that hope would save the day, just a person, Harry Potter who'd bring back peace didn't sound real. Yet Voldemort had none, no hope, no faith, no love, for to him it was merely another weakness that brought vulnerability to his stature. Strong as he was, he was God, at least that's what he liked to think he'd never known life, for he was a loveless form. Harry listened on, his body distant from his mind as he tried to comprehend the idea shown to him.

The scene changed to that of another, it was Dumbledore's office obviously telling from the circular room, the classic desk, walls plastered in books and the wizard himself. This fact in its whole brought tears to Harry, for the old headmaster had not just been his mentor, but also a friend, something in him treasured him like he was family. For he had died at the hand of his enemy, at least Harry's own nemesis, Snape, Professor Severus Snape. He had been forced to watch many die, Sirius, his parents even though he was young, Cedric, Dobby, Hedwig and countless more including the greatest wizard he'd ever known, Dumbledore. It was as if a nightmare had been brought back to life in him, but it was merely the memories of the old headmaster that had sprung the sadness to swell like a pool in his heart once again, for his wounds had been opened pouring out the pain of the past.

Dumbledore spoke wisely for he had many years of experience and knowledge behind him, "It was always written in the stars that Voldemort would kill all that was good, extinguish the light with a one word, 'Nox'. The one who was always destined to bring about death was to meet an end one day, possibly on the day of the battle between good and evil at the hands of Harry Potter the boy who lived. Quite a title isn't it? Yes, Harry has survived several times, escaped and ruined the many plots of his own death. It is real, Severus, life is at stake. I'm afraid for our nobel young hero it will be his last battle, his last breath that will be breathed even as brave as he is the boy must die." His words shot at Harry like needles flying from their hiding in a haystack for Harry was unaware of this deadly information for so long until now.

Severus gulped, he had watched the boy grow up regrettably more like his father than he'd hoped. For his eyes at least were emerald green like his mothers, the professor's once love that had been stolen from him. Lilly, oh how he'd always loved her. Once in his ever so miserable life he felt pity for Harry had been butchered like a pig, kept alive for this one moment.

"He's a horcrux as you said Albus, the one that was never meant to be made. He'll have to die in the end for Voldemort to die." Spoke Snape keeping his composure and natural state of solemnity for he was not to break for one boy, but this was not just any boy it was Harry Potter. He lost control, a tear leaked, slipping from his grasp.

Dumbledore had always known there was something more to the strict Snape. It had been love and know it shone from it's hiding spot like a sun. He had the proof in front of his very eyes. Still, he ignored the weeps from his fellow ally for he knew the information he held would have to be shared before it was too late.

He continued to explain to his companion the end of the life of Harry Potter. "This will be his last stance against death, for he will die and sadly the expectations of many will not be satisfied. He cannot be saved for it was destiny, the lives of Voldemort and Harry have been entwined forever, no matter what their story would clash at this one point in time, the end of their bond must happen in the end and of all to kill Harry it must be him, Voldemort will have to kill him for the horcrux within him to die down along with Harry." Said Dumbledore

Reality smacked Harry square in the face: he would have to die in the end. It was clear as glass; this time there was no way out, not detour in sight that would save him from this mess. It was the end to the life of Harry Potter as it seemed. All his work had been done, the horcruxes had been destroyed, all except for one, the one of the seven that was never meant to be, the one which was him. How could it be though a person surely could not be possessed by a part of soul of another? Alas it was all too true and the fact stared him straight in his face so slowly he gathered his senses as he stumbled from what the pensive had told him. It showed him all, at least everything he needed to know yet his heart still had one more thing to to say.

Love had always been a complicated thing in life, it was a peculiar feeling, one unexplainable except for the utter joy, butterflies and uncontrollable smiling at least that was the case for Harry. His heart skipped a beat, if this truly was the end those he loved would never be able to see him again. It scared him that he'd never actually really expressed his true feelings to his beloved as he rarely could pass getting out three short words off the tip of his tongue: 'I Love You.' It wasn't that descriptive compared to the extent of the emotions that raced through his body like a torpedo. That person he held so dearly hadn't really been told the true extent of their importance in Harry's life. That person was none other than one and only Hermione.

Previously Harry and Ginny were thought together as they were close as ever with all the dating between them before this wild adventure came along. Seeing that Hermione had grown close to Ron, Ginny was the only one left available to him. It seemed fit as she had always had feelings from him, but the same could not be said for Harry. Although now Harry did have feelings for Ginny they weren't as grand as his for Hermione still they existed that's for certain. Since that moment Ginny's hero Harry had saved her poor little soul from the Chamber of Secrets life had always seemed to pull the two together. There was something between them, their relationship was like an open book, yet it still remained a mystery as what the pair had couldn't be named, it could be friendship, love, companionship, but who's to know… For Harry, his love was understood for once, he realised where his heart truly lied.

His love was only for Hermione, he wouldn't share it to anyone for she was the only light to his life, the only reason he lived. Even if she was with Ron nothing could stop Harry from telling her about his love for her. He ran through the ruins of the once majestic Hogwarts Castle tripping with each step, but gallantly galloping towards his one true love without a thought of the consequences for he was young and in love. Yet, the one thing that stumped him was the scene before him. Ron and Hermione as he had instructed them to do so had destructed Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the Camber of Secrets and had obeyed clearly as they stood before him drenched in the evidence, soaking in water from head to toe as drips collided with the stone steps. Yet that wasn't the point, their hands where clasped together. _Hand-holding, great_ he thought to himself. However, he really didn't care about that much instead the thing that happened next for it made him sick to the gut. Both pulled in together in an embrace that of course would lead to one thing only. Harry knew it was coming as he readied himself for the pain and agony of seeing his best two friends, two of the golden trio snogging right in front of him. Just the one kiss shattered his heart into a million fragments never to be mended again. His heart, mind and soul broken by the simplest symbol of affection.

"Hey, get a room you guys! You don't have to rub it in my face." He blurted out angry as ever, his collective state crumbling as his emotions and thoughts came tumbling down. His heart had hardened as it froze with ice at the thought of them together, Hermione and Ron. He ran, storming out of the hall never turning back to see that the pair had tore apart as they noticed his uneasiness.

"Harry! Wait. Stop! We didn't mean it that way." Cried Hermione desperate for his attention. The tone in her voice reached Harry immediately. To him it felt like she really did care about him, but he couldn't trust his feelings now. Ron followed swiftly at her heels.

"Come back mate. It was just a snog, you've seen one before!" Ron said, but his words were not at all comforting as the fire within Harry grew ablaze with Ron's remarks.

Harry turned into a corridor plastered in rubble. It would be the perfect place to lose Ron and get Hermione alone for at least a second. She followed him, out of breath, panting at his doorstep. Her brown eyes gazed up onto his bold masculine figure. It scared him, as he noticed their bloodshot red tone as tears stained her face of beauty. She had been crying, yet only before in that scene he would quite like to forget, but can't she had been as fresh as a daisy after her unexpected shower down below in her and Ron's little adventure. Was it for him? Did she love him? All the questions thinkable swarmed his mind like a colony of busy bees.

"Hermione…I…I…" He stuttered trying to find a place to begin for he had many things to say.

"Harry?" Hermione asked trying to understand Harry's mumbles.

"I..uh...um," Harry continued in his fight to find the right words.

"Harry wait stop. It's ok," Hermione said her eyes knowing as they met those of Harry's. Their green colour stirred as his confusion at Hermione's remark bubbled away like a potion gone wrong.

"You...uh...know what I'm going to say?" Harry said astonished for he knew Hermione was smart and all, but it had never occurred to him that she might be able to know even the the thoughts that went on in his head. _It's impossible that she could, then again...she's a witch_ he wandered.

"Maybe." Hermione said. Harry looked up at her disbelievingly. "But, I..uh.. know something else." She murmured. Hermione wanted to say something, but for all she knew she was afraid that Harry would not react well to her news.

"What Hermione? Tell me." He said encouraging her on.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know you're in love with Ginny and all, but... I love you too, maybe even more than Ginny does!" Blurted out Hermione, practically screaming by the end with passion.

Now that was a statement, Hermione loved him and it seemed even more than Ginny did. That in itself was something big. Why'd she think that Harry wondered, but it wasn't the time for thinking instead a response was needed as this was his only chance to express his love before the end.

"I've loved you ever since that day on the train we met." Said Harry truthfully. He blushed for it has been quite a long time he'd been keeping his love a secret.

"Me too!" Butted in Hermione ecstatically.

"I can't express how much I truly love you. It's impossible to explain how much you mean to me Hermione, your part in my life is irreplaceable. You are important to me no matter what life throws at us." Said Harry uncontrollably. Hermione couldn't believe his words, it was as if she was living her dream, but all that changed as Harry continued. "But, Hermione I must say that you're with Ron, and I'm with Ginny so isn't this a little wrong?" Life crumbled for Hermione, all her hope had vanished within an instant. Was Harry in love with Ginny or her? She was confused, her mind was abuzz with questions in need of answering.

"Harry, I've never loved Ron, it was always you I had my eyes for. I've only stayed with Ron because you were with Ginny and all. You've been my dream for as long as I've known you. But... no one could ever love a know-it-all bookworm." She muttered, tears rushing down her cheeks like rapid streams.

Harry swelled with a deep urge to comfort Hermione and be with her as much as she did, but he thought of the many they'd be hurting in their act of love. His excuse was plain: the reality he'd face, his death.

"Hermione people will love you no matter what, brains and beauty and all." Harry confessed pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Really?" Asked Hermione looking up at Harry's grand face.

"Yes." Said Harry looking down on his true love as he kissed her temple.

"You love me?" Questioned Hermione hopefully.

"Yes, Hermione, I love you." Said Harry joyfully as tears welled up in Hermione's chocolate eyes, they were tears of happiness, but all that would change. Reality as always had its ways of making itself clear, and through Harry it spoke. It pained Harry to continue, but he had to, those tears of joy would soon be of misery as he tightened his hug on Hermione. "But this is the end for me. I'm a horcrux, don't you see? It's the reason why there's a connection between Voldemort and I. He'll win Mione no matter what. I have to die, all the horcurxes have to be destroyed to kill him, me included." It broke his heart to say it, but it was true, reality had to be faced one way or the other.

"No, no it can't be. Harry you can't die." She murmured falling into Harry's embrace. The love she had for Harry was so great she would not see him die; she'd rather sacrifice herself for him. Anyway she had nothing left for her in this life without him. That was the only reason she stayed with Ron for if Harry was around nothing would make her happier. She wouldn't want to break Harry's heart in a million years even if he was with Ginny. For now though it seemed he wasn't, instead he was in her dreams together for once in a very long time.

They hugged for what seemed like eternity. Harry stroked her bushy hair as she buried her face in his mop of messy jet-black hair that was home to ash, dust and now her tears both of happiness, but then again the realisation of reality too.

"Stay with me Hermione." He said on the brink of crying. He was to meet death once again, but this time would be last time. He was afraid as ever just like everyone else. His life would be cut short, way too short, but his legacy would live on forever.

"Of course." Whispered Hermione into his ear. Tears stained her face, terror starred straight into her eyes. Death would be seen through them.

"Till the very end?" Harry asked hopefully, it would be his death, he needed a friendly face be the last he saw instead of the evil Voldemort's.

"Always." Assured Hermione. She'd never leave him no matter the gazes that looked her way as they walked hand in hand through their once home, Hogwarts to the battlefield that awaited them. Her eyes watered with tears, burning tears of pain as torture slapped her in the face with every step she took alongside Harry.

The pair indulged in their last moments together with a kiss of farewell. They were together for once in their long friendship, but not for long as Harry made the dreaded trip towards Voldemort alone as Hermione watched from the crowd.

As he walked towards his death the crowd he passed through latched onto him with their voices filled with hope. It hurt to have to give them a sense of false security for Harry wished so hard to just be able to tell them all to not expect another close escape from death. With his eyes on Hermione he thought about their time together. It had been a topsy-turvy ride, but they got there in the very end, a little too late. Hermione would have to face Harry's death. It would be utter torture for anyone, especially her to watch it. Worse than the curse 'Crucio' she'd be forced to watch her beloved die after only just confessing her true feelings. It was pure evil that would separate them. Love was strong, but more was to come as the final duel between good and evil was to begin any moment. Hermione held her breathe locking eyes with Harry, they tried to say everything would be alright, but that was just a lie, their lives would end, one would die while the other would crumble without their one true soulmate. Life could be so cruel to some people. It wasn't fair to either Harry or Hermione who'd only just realised their true feelings. Luck just wasn't on their side...for now at least.

* * *

 **With reviews and readers this fanfic with be updated soon. I promise you a long run, with love, heartbreak and fun.**


	2. life or death

**Hey Readers! Here's the next chapter, and I assure you there will be more to come. There are Harry and Hermione scenes within this, with kisses, for young readers out there these are not described in depth so you're free to not be disgusted**

 **\- Hey you know the scene where Voldemort dies in the movie and is disintegrated - well I was always disgusted by that because its like 'Dead man in the air that may land on you!' So I've had fun with that here as you'll see!**

* * *

 **To and Back Again**

 **life or death**

"Ah. Harry!" Said Voldemort acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Yes." Said Harry solemnly.

"We meet again Harry Potter for the last time!" Welcomed Voldemort coldly smirking knowing victory would be his.

"It seems so." Said Harry ever so seriously as he'd meet death many times, yet this was the last. He held his head high, the face of bravery starred death in the eye once again with no weapon on his side.

"Come to die." Commanded Voldemort noting the non-existence of Harry's wand he chuckled at his easy opponent. "Have we no weapon, Harry?" He questioned, the army behind him erupted with laughter. "We'll solve that!" He shouted with one final breath before war began between the two. However, it wasn't much a duel for it was clear who'd win between the helpless and defended.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screeched Voldemort his wand obeying thrusting a green light upon Harry as the pair collapsed. One out of tire the other out of pure slaughter.

Far, far away drifted the soul of one Harry Potter to places of different worlds that had never been explored before nor had they been set foot on by the living. Death was yet not upon the poor fellow. Harry plummeted from the clouds of his dreams to something that felt far more real. Ground had met him as he face-planted into the floor of a train station, Kings cross. Something was different though other than the unpleasant surrounding of the complete opposite than what was real. Everything was white, it seemed the station had been wiped clean from all the usual dirt. Perhaps this was just merely a dream. A part of Harry felt detached, it felt as if he was whole once again, a great weight of sorts had been lifted of his shoulders. He felt a new man ready to face anything.

From a distance footsteps came his way, he watched into the horizon to meet his unexpected visitor. The suspense was too great, excitement erupted like the steam from the coming and going trains. Dumbledore, the once grand headmaster of the fine Hogwarts school stood before him in a matter of seconds like magic, but that's understandable for a man like him, a wizard.

"Harry!" Said Dumbledore warmly as he saw his once student again.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said, his voice filled with utter joy as he hugged his professor.

"It's good to see you again!" Dumbledore said recovering from the firm hug he'd been given by the once boy, now man.

"Professor. I'm dreaming aren't I?" Harry questioned searching for answers. He was curious like any other.

"What's to say this isn't a dream Harry? It's all anyway coming from our own minds." Dumbledore said. It wasn't the answer Harry was looking for, but then again he never really was told the full truth out straight. "Come let's walk." He said continuing on the path ahead that stretched for miles.

"What's happened?" Questioned Harry inquisitively.

"Nothing much. Really" Replied Dumbledore. His answer wasn't straight, it didn't satisfy Harry's curiosity. Harry knew he wouldn't get any far without stating the obvious.

"You're… dead… so, um… am I too?" Harry stuttered not wanting to break reality to the man, but it had to be done to find out whether or not life had ceased for him at least.

"Harry, Harry! Goodness, can't you see you're still here, still a figure breathing. Of course you're alive, just a part of you isn't." He said gesturing to something under a bench. It really wasn't a proper answer as Harry knew as he had seen with his very own eyes the professor fall and die. However, he gratefully took the Dumbledore's words as an impatient urge came upon him to look down unto what Dumbledore had just gestured to.

Harry leant down to get a look at what that meant exactly. "Ew! Um…ok!" He said disgustedly as he wished he'd never seen that small crippled body covered in blood.

"Yes Harry. 'Ew' is exactly suitable. You see the horcrux, the part of Voldemort's soul within you was sent here to die, and that thing you saw was what possessed you all those years." Dumbledore said, his face wore the expression of pity for he knew how hard it must have been for Harry to live with that forced connection upon him always linked with the worst wizard the world had seen for so long.

"Then, why am I here in Kings Cross station if that thing died?" Questioned Harry impertinently. The thought of whether he was alive or dead consumed his mind.

"Harry, you are neither alive nor dead." Said Dumbledore once again placing his answer within a riddle.

"What does that mean?" Said Harry completely not bothered to figure out the meaning behind Dumbledore's puzzle.

"You see you have a choice before you. You say this is Kings Cross station so perhaps you'll be able to board a train to your next destination." He said wisely as he'd clearly have given his proposal some thought before expressing it for it seemed good to go on, yet there were no trains the eye could see at the moment. Before Harry could voice his questions Dumbledore disappeared as quiet as a mouse into the mist.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore." Harry called, but Dumbledore was no where to be found.

His heart spoke to him, it was merely a whisper while his mind contemplated his choices. _If I can really choose may fate from here without a doubt I'll go back, defeat Voldemort, bring back peace to the world, and of course be with hermione_ he thought. His mind wandered off into another dimension, one of imagination, but now wasn't the time for he must go back to save the day.

Within a flick of a switch he stepped onto the railway tracks, and instantly a train made of pure glass, an artwork blast at full steam towards him like it was called at that very moment just for him. At impact, Harry didn't die as someone would in the real world, but instead he was catapulted back to his collapsed form on the courtyard outside the caste that felt more like a battlefield now.

It seemed nothing had happened while he had been gone as Voldemort cried scrambling to his feet announcing his triumph, "Harry Potter is DEAD!" The crowd, the followers of the Dark Lord responded with cheer, while the good weeped for they had lost their greatest warrior.

All that was going to change though for Harry was not dead, but alive. He still hadn't broken the news to the evil though, so he listened, watching the pain, the joy, and the tears. His eyes searched the crowd for his beloved Hermione. Luckily it didn't take long to find her. She was weeping like the rest, but she had crumbled to the floor for the pain had been too great. She needed him now more than ever, the sight before him pleaded his stand. The person next to Hermione didn't, it was Ron as usual comforting her as best he could, failing immensely though. It was as if Hermione was unconscious not answering to his pleas for her to get up.

Neville stepped forward, his head hang low slightly lifting, "Today we lost a great person. It doesn't matter if it was Harry, it could have been any of us. Yet the world seems a lot dimmer without him. Still we have our lives to thank him with. Harry we couldn't have come so far without you, but now it's our turn to fight. It doesn't matter that you've won Voldemort, you won't break us for we have one thing you don't. Something that brings us together as one. Love!" He said, his words touching Harry. Neville had grown so much, he was now quite one brave man compared to the young imp who walked through Hogwarts during his first few years. Those around him clapped for his speech gave them power, but the others just moaned in boredom.

"Well done, some fine speech there, but you forget that we rule now!" Smirked Voldemort while his followers sniggered upon their opponents. "Come to the dark side. It's now or excruciating death later!" People shuddered. They'd be forced to join Voldemort's crew or death would be upon them. The choice was clear to many, yet they would not turn on their friends, they would stand strong for justice and freedom.

Draco stepped forward as his parents urged him to come forward. Voldemort greeted him with an uncomfortable hug that was forced for such a creature as him could never show such affection towards another.

"Welcome! Welcome Draco!" Voldemort said trying to be friendly he was failing greatly as he pushed Draco towards the crowd who greeted him with slaps on the back, handshakes and many more gestures he took for signal of welcome as he walked over to his parents who hugged him ever so tightly.

His first recruit as it seemed was not truthfully willing to join his side as later that day the Malfoy family would escape. Still, the hope for more new subjects stirred in many.

"Is there anyone else?" Asked Voldemort with a glare at his audience. No one was accepting his invitation and he wasn't pleased as he glowered at those who trembled as his look.

With all the tension going on Neville once again took a stand stepping forward to probably deliver another long speech and that was true for many unfortunate tired souls in need of rest.

"And who are you?" Asked Voldemort seeing him as just another to be recruited as part of his clan.

"My...uh...name?" Neville stuttered as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange sneer at him, the woman who had tortured his parents to the point before death looked him in the eye. She knew who he was and that fact itself made him quiver with fear.

"Yes your name you silly boy!" Yelled Voldemort at Neville as he grew impatient as the day dragged on with no reward in sight.

"Neville." He replied shakily. His last name would surely earn mocks from Voldemort and his fellow friends so he'd left it out hoping no one would ask to know it.

"Neville who?" Asked Voldemort encouraging Neville on, forcing the words to come out from his mouth as he starred at him throwing all the pain of the world upon the young man.

"Neville...uh... Longbottom." He stuttered. His name was made fun off immediately as he was mocked by the crowd. Bellatrix's typical evil laugh rung through his ears as he covered them from the terror filled memories the sight of her brought back.

"Hahahahahaha," laughed Voldemort as he grinned from eye to eye. His teeth stained in dirt gleamed in the sunlight. "Thank you for giving us something to laugh about Neville." The crowd clapped in recognition chortling away once more. "Come boy, don't be afraid join our side before you die." He said twirling his wand in his fingertips. It was a warning for without a doubt he would use it to kill anyone, anything for that matter who stood in his way. Those who didn't obey his every command would get a pounding from his scowl that threw daggers at his opponents.

Luna stood behind Neville worriedly she hastily pulled him back to her, away from Voldemort, but the warning did not surprise Neville's thoughts as he gained to courage to speak up again. "You cannot make us come, it will not be force that brings us to you, but choice, pure choice. We stand strong, together, united as we hold our heads high. Together we can make it through this rough patch. Even if we don't have our Harry we will survive your wrath until it dies down. You will not shake us for we are one body against your own and even if more die we will never surrender at any cost." Neville said with his voice growing stronger, mightier and louder with every syllable that got of the tip of his tongue and into the ears of the awake.

"Yes, yes we hear you. Yet, nothing will stop us in killing your people every second of each day that passes." Screeched the now annoyed Voldemort.

Nothing was happening, it was a sign for the now almost sleeping Harry to announce himself, yet one look at his beloved would be shed before he stood to the world once more. Hermione starred into the distance, it seemed she was in a world of her own, emptiness filled her eyes as she showed no sign of response. To her it felt like there was no purpose left in life without her Harry, but she had to move on and she shook herself from her despair. Harry locked eyes with her for one second. She felt like it was just her imagination as she pinched herself to test her sanity, yet Harry as it seemed was alive, and only she had noticed. She lifted her dropped jaw with her shaky hand and tried to pull a smile. Harry seeing this was a good sign reached for his wand ever so carefully gripping it tightly. The spell ran over and over in his mind that he was to use as he propped himself up like a lightning bolt and stood. Unfortunately for Harry Voldemort had noticed his act in time for action.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They shouted in unison with deep intent. Both wands shot at each other causing streams of red and green to clash. The elder wand that Voldemort used began to crack and fizzle for it did not belong to the Dark Lord, but to another, Harry himself.

The line between life or death swayed between the pair, while the elder wand malfunctioned, breaking upon the force upon it the feeling of death came closer, lurching towards Voldemort. He who had killed many was now to face his own death as the spell touched his face which started disintegrating. The connection had broken and along with it, the body, the soul of Voldemort itself was shattered in the gust of wind that came drifting it off to other places where it would never come back alive, or even as a ghost. That was made sure of for the world was at peace and it was intended that it stay that way for at least a while now.

"Ew…..The Dark Lord is on me!" Cried the children running about as the shreds of the lifeless from of Voldemort swayed away in their direction as if it was chasing them while it was blown away. The death of worst creature that ever lived had brought fun and laughter back to their faces as joy lingered in their eyes, the pain had left and now was the time for celebration!

Harry had won, really being the one true 'boy who lived' while Voldemort had died. All was fixed except one thing. As the crowd rejoiced, the remaining of Voldemort's followers fled into hiding the courtyard was empty as the people had crowded about within the castle to celebrate and tend to the wounded. Harry on the other hand stayed put for now as he had been through enough for one person. Still, he had one more thing in store as he encountered the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on that ran towards him like a blissful bird.

"Harry! Harry! I thought I had lost you." Cried Hermione in tears of joy which had previously been that of sadness as she embraced him.

"You haven't, and you never will lose me." Said Harry assuringly. Hermione looked up at him with a small smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hermione said turning back into her serious self, but still her composure was mingled with the joy and happiness that had erupted from the new triumph.

"I never wanted to scare you like that!" Said Harry truthfully.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Said Hermione butting in as she grinned merrily.

"I had no idea I'd live, it was a pure miracle I did." Harry remarked, his voice showed no sign of falsity, it was no lie he told for he too was astonished he'd lived and was truly grateful that his life had been spared.

"Yes I know. You would've told me if you knew anyway." Said Hermione admittedly.

"Besides you'll never lose me Mione. I'm yours now, aren't I?" Harry chuckled surprised at his little sweet visitor as he sealed her lips with a kiss. At first it was a simple, fearful caress, but it soon developed into one passionate kiss which neither had ever felt before. They were meant to be, two pieces of a puzzle had been joined in harmony. Harry's hand was tangled in her nest of brown locks as the other one pulled them closer together. The kiss deepened like any other, but this was the first of a kind for the pair, never to be forgotten. Hermione smiled beneath their kiss for she knew she was the luckiest girl. Breaking apart this was what bliss felt like, their eyes locked, brown on green never to be parted.

"Yes, you're mine, and I won't let anyone steal you!" Hermione whispered giggling away at her own words. "What are we going to tell the others?" She added, a seriousness lurched back into their new found joy.

"Maybe… we could run away together, live far away, have lots of kids, grow old and forget this life of terror, huh?" Harry whispered gleefully into her ear. He knew it was impossible that she'd agree to all his wishes for he was asking a lot, but maybe just maybe she would.

"Harry, we can't just storm off without notice, especially together!" Hermione mocked.

"But why? I thought it was a good idea." Said Harry innocently.

"What kind of thought do you think that would put into people's minds?" Hermione chuckled, her logic had come into play once again. Picturing it his mind wandered, Newsflash - _the boy who lived and a bookworm have run off together_. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"A nice one I think." Remarked Harry cheekily. He was meet with Hermione's palm as she whacked him.

"Oh you Mr. Potter have a terrible mind!" Teased Hermione.

"Well, then partner we'll have to face the next greatest opponent, Ron and Ginny!" Harry said bravely at their next adventure. In true though, his stomach flipped at the idea, how could he do it break the heart of someone he actually cared for? The exact same reaction occurred to Hermione as she shuddered, but by her side Harry comforted her, "It's ok we'll pull through this one, maybe just some time will do the trick."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course, but I think it'll take quite some effort concealing our love, don't you?" She sighed, chuckling at their mission ahead.

"Hhhhmmmm, that won't be too hard I guess." Harry said, but his statement proved wrong as he couldn't resist the angel before him as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

It felt like paradise as those strawberry lips tasted quite fine against his. _Oh.. boy is this going to be hard_ he thought. Hermione pulled away from their little piece of heaven as she chuckled scolding Harry for his foolishness.

"Harry, I don't think you'll survive without me a week with that attitude." Hermione chortled licking her lips.

"Oh, you wanna bet do you?" Harry laughed seeing this as a contest, a competition to win.

"Yeah. I do, Harry." Hermione replied. War flashed in her eyes.

"Fine then! Go ahead, challenge the mighty one." Harry said sarcastically for life had thrown him many obstacles along the way. This was simply another hurdle, he'd win surely.

"Well. Let me think..." She mocked. "How will I make life agony for you." Her smile teased Harry. She was truly enjoying herself at least.

"Nothing bad I hope." Said Harry chuckling.

"Oh. You have no idea what I've got in store for you.!" She teased seeing Harry whimper in fear.

"Ohhhhh. I'm scared." Said Harry sarcastically. "Come on Mione hurry up." Fussed Harry as he grew impatient.

"Yes, yes Harry... Well I bet you, Harry James Potter the boy who lived can't hide your love for me from the world for a week!" Hermione said smirking for it seemed she'd win after their little moment of action there. Yet, somehow she forgot to note that Harry like her had felt this way for a long time, and had of course managed to keep it a secret as she reminisced over their confession of love.

Harry thought over what would break Hermione, he of course didn't want to pain her too greatly if she lost, but still the bittersweet taste of uncertainty lingered in both of their hearts, as this was going to be one hard bet. It came to him in the spur of the moment, the perfect match to her bet that he admitted was going to be pretty hard to deal with.

"Well, I bet you, Hermione Jean Granger that you can't confess your love for me to Ron and Ginny with both of them understanding in a week." Said Harry as he chuckled at the sight before him, a stumped Hermione, but all that changed as she saw the flaw in his mighty bet.

"Hey! That's not fair, Ron or Ginny, or for that sake the world won't understand our love in just a week! Anyway Harry, you're trying to make me do all the dirty work for you telling Ginny too, can't you at least try? We're in this together remember so you'll be by my side when I tell Ginny. You'll be embarrassed and that's what you get for making me tell her!" Hermione pleaded, smirking a little after voicing her evil scheme against Harry's bet. Still she tried putting some some puppy dog eyes into the picture to save her case, but they were unnecessary really as Harry knew he'd been unjust, and couldn't help giving Hermione her greatest deserves, obeying her wish.

"Fine, fine, but there's no way I'll tell Ginny. So with that in mind I bet you can't confess your love for me to Ron and Ginny in a week. I'm going to make life so hard for you Hermione just like you are. Although, your plan making me watch your confession of love for me will be pretty fun to watch! Payback!" He said smirking while internally scolding himself for being harsh previously, but he stopped when Hermione took his hand and kissed his cheek. Her bushy head leant on his tattered shoulder. It had been a long run to get here. He looked quite smug, but that all changed when noticed the invitation Hermione offered with her simple act.

"Hey! That's cheating." Harry whined.

"Really, is it?" Hermione smirked showing no compassion.

"Yes. You're tempting me." Harry groaned as Hermione ignored him.

"Come on Harry let's go and find the others!" Hermione said sniggering with a hint of kindness instead of the pure evilness before back in her tone. She pulled her figure back up to face Ron who still thought she was his girlfriend, his Hermione, but he knew nothing of what was in store for him. Ginny on the other hand would be easy, just a simple 'Harry made me do this' would make her life a whole lot more easier. Harry instead, tasked with a different challenge put the desire to hold Hermione, kiss her, hug her aside as best he could. Well at least friendship still stood between them in public so that was an exception, but the no love rule was going to be one hard thing to keep for Harry was naturally a rule-breaker just like his father. That's one trait no one wants to inherit for a task like this, perhaps though Harry could be his sneaky self and slip in some acts of affection here and there.

The war of the bets had begun. The pair steadily paced towards their friends and family who waited for them within the castle. All they knew was that Hermione had been crying for Harry since his fall and just really needed some comforting by Harry himself. They had no idea of anything else that had happened, nor would they for a while from Harry at least, but maybe they would from Hermione if she confessed in time. Life was about to get a whole lot harder for the pair, but at least they were free from the evil wrath of Voldemort forever.

* * *

 **Please Review. Thanks in advance to anyone who does. You readers out there are AWESOME if I might say so myself for taking the time to read this story and stay interested and on board!**


	3. the reunion

**Here it is. Just like I promised, Chapter 3 in all it's glory. Enjoy. While you're at it please review, and watch for more updates to come.**

* * *

 **To and Back Again**

 **the reunion**

Harry and Hermione walked alone, hand in hand into the castle free of the people that awaited them for not even a minute had passed before they where surrounded by others. The stalking fans, those people who'd seen Harry's acts of bravery could be seen as maniacs who screamed through the crowd, but really they were just grateful wanting to thank their saviour, Harry. The pair suddenly without any notice were crowded by people who delved through the cluster to get close enough to the 'Chosen One' to just get a glance, a touch of him was all they wanted. He, Harry had saved them from death, and that was something no one, but only he could grant them.

Hermione had been torn apart from Harry in the quest of the people to meet their deliverer from evil. They didn't notice the drop in Harry's expression, the sadness that overcame him when Hermione was parted from him. All he wanted was to be back in her arms, to feel the warmth of her hug, the pleasure of her kisses, and the safety of her embrace. Unfortunately the time for affection between the couple was over as the reunion and masses of celebrations had begun. The world had surrounded Harry once again, his private life was theirs as his love was a secret, at least the part of him that belonged to Hermione, but not for long if he succumbed to the distance between his beloved that grew and grew with each passing second.

Helpless people searched for each other calling the names of their close family and friends. It was like a massacre of uncertainty as many had died departing from this world moving to the next. Life had never been so painful. Some of the screams would never reach the people they called to for their ears were blocked with the sound of death. The people weeped for their loss finally finding the body of a dear friend or family member. They knelt crying around those whose light had left their eyes. Some held hands, united in sadness whispering in hushed tones words of peace or hope, but nothing could brighten these morbid scenes. So many people hadn't made it…the thought itself was heartbreaking. It made Harry think that he'd wasted the lives of many in his tireless search for the horcruxes which ended out an utter nuisance as it with the time it took to complete many lives could've been spared. Time was precious for if Harry had been quicker so many would have still been with them. The fact itself made Harry scold himself to the bone, _how could I have been so foolish in my quest of love, if I just waited until later how many less cries would I hear now?_ He thought to himself.

Members of the Weasley family scurried toward Harry with Hermione breaking through the crowd with such haste some feel over in surprise. Others that once crowded the path parted in respect as they reached the Harry. Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm as she raced towards him her eyes lively but, serious.

"Remember our bet Harry! Quiet!" Hermione whispered sombrely. She scared Harry with her hurried course of action towards him, but nonetheless Harry listened to her warning.

Together Harry and Hermione slipped their hold of the other hastily as they where greeted by familiar faces. Not all of the Weasley crew though were there, it only happened to be Ron and Ginny who had found their way to Harry and Hermione. Their faces brightened at the sight of their friends, but a tone of despair stayed lingering in their eyes.

A helpless Ginny fell in Harry's arms. She was weeping, her cries filled dread within both Harry and Hermione. Something had obviously happened, and it was nothing nice that's for certain. Bad news was coming their way.

"Oh. Harry! Harry, Harry." She mumbled through her cries, her voice urged Harry to show some form of affection towards her. Harry comforted her as best he could, a kiss, light and fair would have to do. It pained him to do such a thing in front of Hermione, but she asked for it making him hide his love for her. Beneath the pair's embrace Harry pulled a sorry glance Hermione's way, but she just shook it off as she savoured a kiss from Ron. This was her comeback, using Ron against Harry to pain him with the kisses that were meant for him only. Just before they had been happily playing around with each other, but all that fun was turning into war right before their eyes. Each envied the others playmate, as they locked eyes, hatred blazed within them like a fire.

"What's happened?" Asked Harry breaking the awkward silence as the two couples took pleasure in their lovers company. It seemed Harry had brought up a topic that wouldn't go down well with either Ron or Ginny. Harry had grown accustom to being with Ginny since they had started dating. It was weird at first not being with Hermione all the time, but he adjusted with time. With Ginny's brown doe eyes once again welling up with tears he had no choice, but to comfort her as the news was broken to them.

"Well…um. Mum…uh…found….ah" Ron stuttered, it wasn't making things any better as his stumble to break the news kept both Hermione and Harry on the edge of their seats in suspense while Ginny continued bawling her eyes out.

"Come on. Spit it out, it can't be that bad!" Hermione said clearly exasperated. However, her prompt for Ron to just get to the point made no difference in his gibberish murmurs.

"Oh…Fred…" Ron said in barely a whisper. His emotions the range of a teaspoon surfaced as he too joined in with Ginny's weeps.

"What?" Harry said practically shouting with frustration.

"Dead. Fred is DEAD!" Shrieked Ginny in the middle of a weep. The word killed like poison, jaws dropped and throats ran dry as a deadly silence dawdled on waiting to be broken.

"No. No. It can't be!" Muttered Harry annoyed that yet another had died in his battle. It was all his fault _._ How could he have not realised that one of those mounds of dead had a strand of vibrant ginger hair peeking from the edge of the tarnished cloth as he walked the halls of Hogwarts in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Ron just nodded solemnly through Hermione's hug that brought the light back slightly into his eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Ron." Whispered Hermione through the warmth of the hug they shared as the frost that had hardened Ron's heart was melted. Harry had been watching Hermione for the tension between them in the current situation was immense. Her soft voice made itself heard to Harry, it was a lie, he could sense it. Hermione was cold towards Ron for he was her fake boyfriend. Harry knew that all she wanted was his own embrace of comfort at hearing the news of the death of one of the humorous clown twins.

"Are you ok?" Asked Harry worriedly. His own parents had died when he was young, he'd seen his godfather, Sirius whom he only knew for two short years die, he'd seen so many fall. Even after all these years of experience, he dealt with death like a pro, but comforting wasn't really his thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron said. His voice was empty, emotionless.

"Honestly, you have no feelings Ron. Show some sympathy for you dear brother." Said Hermione scolding Ron with the gaze she directed his way. It made him shudder.

"That's how girls are!" Said Harry mockingly. An offended Ginny stomped her foot. He was caught as Ginny whacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He screeched. Being the youngest of the Weasleys Ginny must have learnt how to get the attention all to herself quite well as she sure got Harry's. Seeing he still hadn't reacted the way she wanted she nudged him in the ribs with her pointy elbow. "Oh…Sorry!" He announced realising her signal as he ran a hand through his hair grinning sheepishly.

From Ginny's little act of revenge against Harry's statement the mood of the company livened up, joy and laughter filled the conversation once more. Death had no place in the spirits of these beings. On this high note Harry decided to end their little talk to meet and console the other Weasley members that had stayed with Fred.

"Come on let's go, they'll be wondering what we've gotten up to at this rate!" Said Harry impatiently as he ushered them to follow him to the Great Hall where the rest of the Weasleys were. They walked through the corridors with Ron and Ginny lagging behind them. Harry practically ran ahead of the group so Hermione was forced to catch up to Harry's quick pace.

"Wait up Harry! You're losing us." Hermione said out of breath from her run.

"Yes that's the point, isn't it?" Said Harry playfully, but Hermione just glared at him. The memory of the affection that they shared with their fake lovers swelled in their hearts. Both had been scarred by the other.

"You!" Hermione pointed to Harry poking him in the chest. "I thought you loved me!" Cried Hermione in her secretive whisper. She was as angry as ever. Rage pumped through her body fuelling her hatred. Her voice desperate for an apology from Harry.

"What did you expect me to do Mione? Ginny has lost her brother! Doesn't she deserve some comforting from her boyfriend?" Harry stated innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't think you answered my question, did you!?" Said Hermione seeing Harry avoiding the topic as he steered around it with his plain excuse.

"I love you, but you've tasked me with the challenge to not express my love of you to any other soul so you've got what you asked for! The world can't know for a week remember!" Harry rebutted.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to get this far!" Said Hermione defensively.

"Ha! Exceeds expectations has always been my moto!" Smirked Harry for he had this win in the bag.

"Yes it seems so, but that's Ron! You're Harry, the 'Chosen One!'" Hermione said sarcastically as she carried on pouring her heart out. "And I love you, it's not just teenage emotions this time that I'd thought would ruin our friendship. It's real." She glanced behind them, Ron and Ginny walked ever so slowly trailing behind them with their heads hanging low. The coast was clear, and she took it as a positive sign. Swinging her arm up and around Harry's neck she tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Mmmmhhhh mione. Thanks, but no thanks." Harry said pulling away for to him she was merely tempting him.

"Hey! The world won't know this way. Look! She pleaded with her rebuttal gesturing to the pair that trod behind them. Harry glanced in their direction, they looked so depressed and sad, yet this was just the instant that they seemed alone and a chance for a kiss. Harry dodged into a side corridor pulling Hermione along with him.

"Maybe just this once!" Harry chuckled as he pulled Hermione towards his mighty chest. Hermione felt safe in his arms, he was her protecter from all the evil. Harry was quite the strongly built man she noted as she felt his abs brush past her abdomen. They indulged in a fiery kiss. For as forbidden as it was in such a circumstance it felt nice bending the rules for once in Hermione's life.

"Yummy! Harry, oh how will we ever break the news of our love?" She smirked, an evil plan on her lips as she licked them savouring the last of Harry's lips. Salty, they tasted tangy as her eyes watered at the smell of him, he was warm, cuddly like a teddy bear. She'd truly miss his embrace, oh how she wished they could just run away, but that would be impossible now with Harry the saviour of the world press would be involved. Life was going to be harder than ever at a time like this.

"I don't know. Anyway you're telling them!" Smirked Harry as the work was not his, it was never going to be his problem. Hermione annoyed at Harry stomped her foot on Harry's own. "Ow! Why'd you do that? It hurts!" Said Harry shaking his foot from the agony as he pulled a face towards her.

"It's just Ron and Ginny you've made me break our love to. You'll be telling the rest!" Mocked Hermione for while Harry had tasked her with Ron and Ginny, he'd have to face the rest too, not just watching, but doing the talking as well.

As if on cue, footsteps approached them, two pairs one after the other to be precise. The heels clicked on the stone tapping closer and closer to the couple's little hiding spot.

"Harry! Hermione!" Called the two voices desperate in their search. Ginny's and Ron's to be exact.

"Euh. Why does life have to be so harsh?!" Whispered an annoyed Harry. "Run!" He added grabbing Hermione's hand so tight she thought it could fall off. He led them through secret passageways, up and down winding staircases, and through dimly lit corridors to the Great Hall. The Marauder's Map had been a useful thing over the years, and now more than ever it came in handy for such a situation. It was a narrow escape, as both panted at the entrance to the Hall. Regaining a regular breath, they had got there in the nick of time as Ron and Ginny greeted them with anxious faces.

"Where were you? We've been looking all over for you!" Said a worried Ron.

"We got a little lost!" Admitted Harry, obviously though he was lying to save their skins.

"After 6 years of living and going to school here? That's hard to believe." Chuckled Ginny noting Harry's existence at Hogwarts had been a long one so he couldn't actually have gotten truly lost and wandered off course.

"Uh…Yeah." Said Harry as he grinned sheepishly. They had caught him red handed. Hermione though smirked as her hand ran through his hair, ruffling and messing his locks to match her own bush of hair.

"This little guy," Hermione gestured to Harry, "lost his mummy!" Said Hermione mockingly.

"Hey!" Said an annoyed Harry. The bickering had began, but it wouldn't last long as Ron cleared his voice awkwardly ending the battle between the two. Both, Harry and Hermione smiled sheepishly, they were two good old buddies obviously, but no one that day sensed the love mingled in between their friendship.

"Come on, we better get back to Mum and Dad. They'll be waiting for us!" Said Ginny leading them off to the spot where the Weasleys gathered crouching around their Fred as tears welled up and splattered unto his body. He was utter loved, the life of the family, and he'd surely be sorely missed by all he those he touched with his sense of humour and knack for getting into trouble.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Said Harry worriedly eyeing Ginny for approval as this was a big step to go back to see the despair of her family over a dear brother. She'd been in shreds over the tears the last time she'd seen him, had she recovered enough to see the pain again? He hoped she had for his comforting skills were not exactly up to scratch.

"Yes. It's now or never. Anyway I think we should be going, don't you?" Said Ginny giggling away. Her character bubbled away once more like the good old times. It brought smiles to those around her to see Ginny as herself again.

"Yeah! It's been a long day." Said Harry agreeing full heartedly.

Nothing though would prepare them for the sight before their eyes that met them within those great oak doors. Fred, a smile still plastered across his face lied on the ground as his dear family members knelt before him. If he were alive he'd think he was a God, but it was not so. Life had left his eyes some time ago, he was at peace, merely sleeping, but in reality he was dead. All the Weasleys expect the estranged Percy gathered around him: Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny. This was pain, to see almost the whole Weasley tribe weep over their fallen twin, brother, son, and jokester.

Hermione knelt next to Ginny, she stroked Fred's hair and looked up at Harry. Like usual he had been surrounded once more the moment he stepped into the halls by people who he urged let him mourn over his friend, some listened while others refused to leave his company. They were a thorn to his side. Pesky people that followed him just like the media who rocked up right were people where mourning over their dead. How rude! They asked for Harry's autograph, for a quick interview, just a photo here and there and much much more, with some unusual requests that Harry dared not accept. It all seemed too much for the scene that went on behind him.

"Hey! Hey!" Harry said grabbing their attention for once. "Come on. Let's show some respect and move this outside!" He said clearly frustrated at their barge and lively mood into the now dead serious corner of the castle.

"Harry. Come over here please. Just a few questions and you're done." Said a kind reporter. She seemed young, but her foolishness was still there as she lingered in the morbid area not budging to move aside from the cries of the many. Her hair was lemon blonde, like Rita Skeeter's. Yet, something seemed different about her. Her eyes, sea blue, searched Harry's expression as her quill scratched away. Her notepad said in fancy cursive writing that Harry had to squint at to read: **HARRY JAMES POTTER -** _Jet_ _-_ _Black Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Round Scotch tape Bound Glasses, Lightning Scar, Knobby Knees, Masculine Build…_ and further details that astonished him for she had his appearance covered from top to bottom, but still it was obvious she needed more information. Harry gave her a look of disgust of which she replied, "Oh..Sorry about that Harry, but your fans need all the details." He looked at her once more, it seemed she wasn't as friendly as he previously thought.

"I'm sure you've got other sources out there who'll be happy to help you in learning some more providing their thoughts on me. For now, though I must get back to grieving the loss of my dear Fred!" Said Harry. The girl hurried away. The last expression before she turned on Harry was that of pure loathe. Harry swiftly turned on the spot to wink at his entertained audience. They chuckled, the mourning had ceased as giggle erupted from the poor. Their sadness was forgotten for once and instead replaced with joy and laughter. _Fred would've loved to see this_ thought Harry.

"Harry, Harry, thank you for your little stunt of laughter. It brought back memories." Said George forcing a smile, that shook as tears leaked from his eyes. He had lost his twin, he'd never be whole again without his partner in crime. Harry went up to him with open arms to hug him. It was awkward at first, but his gesture warmed up the twin from his sorrow.

"It's my pleasure." Said Harry softly as he knew the misery the twin experienced for he had once been in Fred's shoes.

"I think it's best we get going now. Home to rest." Said Arthur his voice shaky, but bold. The family and friends nodded listening to their leader, their father. Hugs, kisses and all sorts of embraces were shared as they said their goodbyes.

Harry hugged Hermione in one final embrace as soon they would part with their respective partners. For while they loved each other there still remained Ron and Ginny in the background who'd be shaken by their disappearance.

"See you soon." Said Hermione a silver tear droplet slipped sliding down her face.

"How will I survive without you?" Asked Harry in a whisper.

"I don't know." Smirked Hermione, "Somehow you'll manage!" He'd have to survive one way or the other to win his side of the bet.

"Yeah." Harry said turning to see Ginny and Ron talking among themselves, they were simply waiting for the pair to finally say farewell. Hermione spun him back to her. "Love you!" He added in a whisper as he kissed her cheek. A kiss of farewell was shared, their eyes brightened, but dimmed as the separation of reality stalked back into the picture.

"Love you too!" Hermione whispered. Their moment would soon end, as Ron and Ginny grew bored and impatient to get home.

"Harry! Hermione! You done there?" They said in unison laughing away.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Said the pair in perfect harmony. Harry and Hermione parted going separate ways to meet their respective soulmate.

Walking hand in hand, Hermione with Ron while Ginny with Harry they exchanged one last glance locking eyes for they wouldn't see the other for some time. There gaze felt like it lasted an eternity for the pair, but in true it was just a second that their eyes held locked on each other. Those eyes could tell so much, but time was the enemy here. They attachment broke, as their eyes tore away from each other. It was like removing a bandaid, but way more hard, as the pain, the wound that lay below was bigger than any other. Time heals wounds, but not in this case. It would be the words they shared that would bring them united in love. Not forbidden, but accepted love. It would just be a matter of picking the best words from the bunch to explain. In time the confession of their love to the world, to their harshest critics would take place, when exactly was uncertain even by the seers that understood the stories the skies told.

* * *

 **Hi Readers. If anyone out there has any ideas of what should happen next please say so! Anyone who finds a flaw in this** **chapter don't be scared to notify me, for any help is greatly appreciated!**


	4. opening up

**Thanks to those who reviewed and faced me with the problem of the Weasleys. Hopefully I've solved it to your happiness here. There's still the family to come though in their quest for acceptance in their love for each other.**

* * *

 **To and Back Again**

 **opening up**

A portkey, it's as simple as a kettle, but there's more to it. Linked hand in hand in a circle each person grabbed onto whatever or whoever they could. They spun high lifting higher and higher to new places for a portkey was to drop them off all in their respective homes. The Weasley clan, or at least what was left of it had scattered back home like lost children in need of protection. It had been a hard day especially for those who had lost. The wizarding world had won against Lord Voldemort that's true, but many hadn't made it to see the pinnacle of their efforts transform into their triumph. Hermione and Ron were next to go. As they walked down through the clouds there feet scampered along the ground once more.

"Bye!" They waved smiling at those left. Harry wished to be the one next to Hermione, but it was not so. She had gone with Ron. He hoped she confessed sooner rather than later for with each passing second that he didn't have her in his arms he felt so lost, so broken. He just wanted to scream his love of her to the world right there at that very moment. Only one problem faced him. The Weasleys. How would they react, would their relationship with him and Hermione break with one simple truth? Probably.

The last to arrive home where Ginny and Harry. Landing softly on the grass in front of their garden porch Harry leaned in for a kiss. A time like this needed lies, comforting lies for life had never been so cruel. Yet, something seemed wrong as he planted his lips dry with blood on hers. She pulled away eyeing him with disbelief. It seemed Harry had been caught out once again, lies were never his forte.

"What?" Harry said blushing crimson red. He grinned sheepishly as Ginny greeted him with a chuckle.

"I know Harry. I've known for quite a while." She smirked, but still she hadn't mentioned what this was all about. Harry gave an expression of confusion at which saw a sign to hurry up to spitting out her findings. "It's Hermione, isn't it?" She said. It surprised him that she didn't seem gutted at all.

"How? I mean why?" He said correcting himself as he remembered the bet he and Hermione had on. Yet his patch over the truth seem transparent as Ginny smiled incandescently. At her expression his face flushed scarlet as he looked at his feet shuffling them around in embarrassment.

"Come on Harry. You don't fool me with you kisses. They're not the same…anyway…" Ginny said blushing at her own remark as Harry grinned sheepishly. "The way you look at her like you long for her to yourself…" She continued.

"How? In what way do I look at her differently." Harry mocked for he did not see anything Ginny had to go on with the comments she stated.

"Oh, Harry. You've been great, but… I see how you love her, how you wish her to be yours, and it's fine by me." She said, Harry looked at her disbelievingly, _surely she has to be affected by Hermione's part in my life somehow. It can't just be sunshine and daisies for her to know this_ he thought. "Really, it's ok Harry. We haven't been the best couple out there, have we? She asked, Harry's slow nod confirmed her fears for she truly in her heart didn't want to let Harry go, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked hesitantly for he did not want to know the true extent of her pain, but it would have to come out either way.

"Some time…" Ginny blushed. It had clearly been hard to keep her knowledge to herself, nonetheless it had come out in the nick of time for Harry really hadn't want to pull Hermione into the mess of telling her of their love. "Tell me Harry, how do you love her, like a friend or like something more? I really don't want to lose you to just some teenage feelings over one girl." She confessed she eyes welling up. Harry wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's perfectly alright to get upset. I do love her Ginny, more than I thought I could, it's not pretend this time. I want to be with her." Harry hushed as he pulled his old long-time girlfriend in for an embrace, a hug of comfort. With her tears drying up as she twisted Harry's rich locks around her long fingers she looked up at him, his eyes said sorry, but her heart wanted to tear him apart to shreds. Her thoughts where put aside when she remembered something she scolded herself for forgetting.

"Harry, I can't believe I'm so stupid to forget this, it happened today…" Ginny began. Harry encouraged her on with her story, her eyes lit up at his acknowledgement of her as he was not to run away from her any time soon for she needed a shoulder to cry on, especially at a time like this. For Harry, a death of a brother, a break up from the world's new pet who'd saved the day would be hard to stand up from. With Ginny's strong hold over her feelings he cuddled her in one tight bearhug as Harry gestured to the front door for the chills had started to get to him.

"Yes, Harry, thank you. Let's get inside before we catch a cold!' She chuckled regaining her spirits. Harry smiled happy to see Ginny back in her usual state.

Inside a warm fire greeted them, as they warmed up snuggling up together on the couch. Their feet intertwined as Ginny's head lay on Harry's chest. With each movement of his torso as he breathed Ginny lulled into sleep. Her eyes drifted off into a land of imagination as Harry stroked her long ginger hair. Both were frazzled, it had been a day filled of emotions that had exhausted them both out. Looking up at Harry, Ginny tossed from her slumber.

"Harry, it's Dean he came to me during the battle." She said calmly. Her story sounded as if its ending was going to be happy rather than the sadness that had evolved during the day's events.

"I have a feeling this is going to be good." Said Harry grinning from eye to eye. Ginny chuckled. His smile always brought laughter to her eyes.

"Well, he…uh." Stumbled Ginny for she knew what she was going to say would really have a huge effect on their relationship status. Harry though, encouraged her with a nod. "He's in love…with…ah…me!" She said ecstatically. Harry smiled, his eyes twinkled as he was truly happy for her, at least she still had someone out there that loved her.

"That's great, Ginny. I'm so happy for you!" Harry genuinely said for he was happy he hadn't stranded Ginny to be all alone to fend for herself. He continued, "And…uh… do you love him too? His smile shaky for this would not be as great as he thought if she didn't. Maybe he was the only one out there Ginny truly loved. His concerns were thrown away though when Ginny answered.

"I think so Harry. I'm so sorry, but I never think we would have turned out well as a pair." She murmured. Her head hang low for the worry of how Harry would react to what she had just said consumed her thoughts.

"Look Ginny, I'm happy for you, truly!" Harry said as he gently lifting up Gunny's chin so that her doe eyes could meet his. "We've both got what we wanted!" Chuckled Harry as his smile widened.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mumbled Ginny with a shaky smile.

"What's wrong?" Said Harry worried again.

"I'm just scared. What if … what if it doesn't turn out well again… like last time… and…all comes crumbling down between us." Said Ginny her whole body shaking from fear, and even her voice as she stuttered.

"I'm sure it won't Ginny. Anyway, he came all the way to you in the middle of chaos to say he loves you. Doesn't that mean something?" Said Harry assuring her that all would be fine.

"Probably," said Ginny still uncertain.

"Come on the guy could die, and he chooses to confess his love to you in the what seems the very end. That's something big and there's no doubt he truly does love you. The question is, do you love him as much as he does, are you brave enough to go back out there into the greater world where anything's possible?" Lectured Harry as he tried to beat the flustered Ginny out and back into her brave, wild, funny, optimistic self.

"Yeah Harry. I heard you the first time. I do have ears to hear you with," she said sarcastically.

"I know Ginny. But, seriously what's wrong with the risk taking side of you." He said wildly putting his thoughts out there. "You survived my love for Hermione, I'm sure you can face your own."

"I will, Harry," Ginny said succumbing to him. "But, you've gotta go get your girl then, come on!" She said nudging him as she scrambled to her feat from their cosy haven.

"Ow. Ok, ok. Fine!" Harry surrendered as he stood up. "But, one thing, if you need me I'm still here for you. I won't just abandon you for another" He said proudly for he would not let others suffer for his own benefit.

"Harry. Oh Harry! Don't you see I'm fine." Rebutted Ginny. "I've got Dean now," she smirked. "Now you've gotta get yourself that Hermione. I'll stand by you, but you've got to face Ron, your next Voldemort!" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah just lead me there." Harry said mockingly as he closed his eyes and wandered around.

"Eugh. Boys will be boys!" She teased as she pulled him towards her and kissed his cheek.

"Friends?" Asked Harry for it was still a mystery what the pair were now after love had entered the picture. Not just an ordinary love, a complicated one.

"Yeah, yeah. But, only if you get you butt over there and do what you've gotta do to get Hermione." Ginny mocked as she pushed Harry out the door. He looked like an innocent pup in the cold, damp midnight air, but Ginny wouldn't let that stop her in her fun revenge against Harry. To her she was just making sure Harry knew he was doing the right thing dumping her for Hermione. This was not like any other split in a relationship Ginny had experienced in her life. It felt was nice to be no longer labelled as the' Chosen One's girlfriend.' Still the world didn't know that for now! With a last glance Harry's way Ginny began to close the double oak front door.

Just before she closed it fully she said playfully, "Bye-bye Harry, good luck!" That was the last glimpse of Ginny Harry saw that night. Her face smirking through the gap in the door as she waved a goodbye at him.

"Thanks," said Harry as he turned away from the house, a simple one just for the pair of them really, but it seemed not anymore as Ginny had another as he did too. Under his breath he muttered, "I'll need all the luck I can to get Ron to understand." He was the man in this relationship, he couldn't just leave all the dirty work to Hermione so he'd decided to pitch in to help her confession and forget the challenge she had set him. All he wanted was to be free to proclaim his love of his one true partner to the world. The bet no longer meant anything to him, to win or to lose it didn't matter to him either way. Love was what kept him going, it fuelled his walk, the dreaded trip to Hermione and Ron's.

He ran around the back of his and Ginny's home, but he supposed it wouldn't be that way much longer. The shed, rusty and tattered met him. Opening the wood-planked door it creaked as Harry swiftly grabbed his old Firebolt broomstick. It had been a gift from Sirius at the end of his third year at Hogwarts. It was the only fragment of his godfather he had left. He wanted to share his life with Hermione for the rest of his days, but one hurdle lay ahead. Ron. More probably ahead even. The Weasley family, he guessed would be the hardest to break the news to. In time he'd notice his observations were correct, but maybe a little bland for the reaction of his love would be immense either way, good or bad. He hoped it leant on the better side, but all the odds of that happening were against him.

A starry night was rode that night as Harry made a trip over to Ron and Hermione. Worries and anxieties consumed his ride as they annoyed him with the consequences his actions would have. He flew overhead many houses, large and small, empty and full. Their lights flicked against those of the stars above. The city was asleep, he hoped Ron was too for he wished so hard that it frightened him that he wouldn't have to face his rage tonight of all nights.

He caught a glimpse of his destination, it was a country house, just simply a small cottage. The Weasleys had always been minimalistic, tight and loving. The little rickety cottage that was surrounded in gardens of buttercups, daisies, and all kinds of flowers showed all the characteristic of a Weasley dwelling. A light flickered within as it ate away at the darkness pulling Harry closer. He slowed his ride, his broomstick obeyed letting him off onto the meadow below. Walking ever so carefully he neared the house. Scurrying closer he peeked through the open window. Ron and Hermione laid in bed, a barrier seemed to separate them, the distance was so great, Ron on one edge with Hermione on the other. The voices travelled through the window and into the crisp breeze.

"Hermione really what's this all about?" Said Ron clearly frustrated. "Can't it wait till the morning Mione?"

"No, I think you really should know this!" Answered Hermione in desperation for Ron to hear what she wanted to say.

Peeking through the window Harry was astonished. This was one big fight, not just a mere disagreement. Just like Harry had told her Hermione was to confess to Ron her love for Harry. It seemed she'd kept her side of the challenge as right before his very eyes he saw the scene evolve from one of anger to a raging battle.

"Come on spit it out. What do you so badly need to tell me?" Ron said his voice bold and loud. He was the man of this house, and no secrets were kept from him.

"Oh…If you don't care…" Said Hermione, her voice growing weaker, quieter as each moment passed.

"I do care Mione, just tell me it please!" Ron pleaded for her recognition of his part in this conversation.

"No you don't!" Hermione screamed for the world to know her hatred of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Yes I do!" Rebutted Ron fiercely. "See," he said pulling her in for a kiss, passionate, but forced. Hermione though, pulled away beginning to cry. At first they were mere weeps, then she they were shrieks. Harry so wanted to barge into the room to comfort her, but he was glued to his spot outside as she shivered away because of the cold, and even through the pain that Hermione's agony brought him. To make matters worse Ron wasn't even trying to help as he just shook her intensely screaming, "Get a hold of yourself Hermione!" Oh how Harry wished he could kill Ron. Ron was utterly useless in his ordeal to silence Hermione.

In the midst of her howls of excruciation she let herself go. "I don't love you!" She murmured immediately silencing herself in the suspense for Ron's response. His jaw dropped as his mouth hang open it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What did you say?" Whispered Ron in disbelief.

It's unbelievable how quickly a conversation can switch directions. This particular one had gone from annoyance to rage and then finally silence that was kept at bay by the deadly whispers of shock.

"I don't love you, I loath you Ron!" She said out plainly, yet Ron still thought this all was merely a nightmare he'd wake up from to find Hermione his, all his right next to him. "I've never loved you Ron." It was like a sword to his heart for his love life as he knew it was gone. He muttered words, complete gibberish as he slunk back into his own world.

"There's someone else…" Ron murmured, his eyes innocently lost for nothing could explain the situation at hand.

"Yes!" Hermione replied her voice strong and sharp as it pierced Ron. "Someone you'll never compare to!" She teased. It wasn't a playful tone, but a serious one instead.

Ron looked up, his eyes welling up with tears. The man had emotions, that was new! Unlike Ginny he'd been affected by this new love in the complete opposite way. Harry thought Ron had seen him as he began to mutter a name over and over again like a broken record.

"Harry!" Ron yelled for that was the only person he knew of that he'd never be on the same level on. He was just Ron, ordinary poor Ron while Harry was the 'Chosen One', the whole world adored him and wanted him as their lover. It sucked to be a loner, and now he was one. Well, he supposed he still had Lavender out their, his own personal fan.

Hermione stormed out with a "Yes!" The smirk on her face shattered Ron's heart. One blow could be fatal, and this was one of those kind. It hurt to be alone. Harry looked apologetically in Ron's direction even though he wouldn't see him it would be better that way for who knows what would happen if the two met face to face. Ron crept back under the covers of his bed and cried. He shut his eyes and repeated over and over to himself. _It's just a dream, I'll wake up and she'll be next to me._ Unfortunately for Ron that would never be the case, his dreams were just fantasies that would never be spun into reality.

The door slammed closed, the front door to be exact as Hermione ran off. Where she'd go would be a mystery for there was no place for her anymore. The one person she wished would be there in her yard was Harry and it seemed magic that he actually was there. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they had been brought together at the time both needed each other. Nonetheless they were there in the same place at the same exact moment and that's what mattered. The second Hermione saw him there she ran towards his form. Their eyes locked as she her footsteps pattered his way.

"Hermione!" Muttered Harry as she fell into his arms. Combined in an embrace they were united in harmony.

Muffled within her weeps Hermione said, "I love you!" Harry looked down onto her helpless form as he stroked her her, taming its wildness. He was so sorry for dragging Hermione into this. It was his job, the hard work was meant for him, yet he forced it upon Hermione to tell Ron her feelings without him by her side.

"I'm so sorry Mione." Harry whispered as he breathed in the sweet scent of her chocolate hair. Together they held their hug of comfort for the worst was yet to come.

It was pure coincidence that Ron saw their little embrace as he had gone up to the window to close it for the night's breath of cold had been getting on his nerves. The sight before him was shocking. Harry had always been the one he knew, but he had thought Hermione was over him being with Ginny. Yet, he was in his garden with his girl in an embrace of comfort. Words of love, support and comfort were shared. It should have been Ron saying those words to her, but he had missed his opportunity. _At least Hermione is with the one she loves even if it isn't me. I never deserved her anyway_ thought Ron as he returned to his bed and awaited his dreams to comfort him as he drifted of into a deep slumber. Outside the company of Harry and Hermione together in each others arms continued.

"I missed you!" Whispered Hermione as she slowly caressed his abs, his muscles. He was her one true love and he stood in all his glory before her.

"Me too." Agreed Harry as he rubbed the small of her back tenderly comforting her, relaxing her nerves that had been overworked in her debate with Ron.

"Hey! How did you get here anyway?" Said Hermione as she had been surprised at Harry's presence in her home she hadn't really asked how or even why Harry had travelled all the way to her place.

"My wonderful ride, and yours tonight my lady," Harry proudly said as he gestured to his firebolt that hovered on the overgrown lawn. "Ginny forced me to come and as she said 'go get you butt over there and do what you've gotta do to get Hermione' I quote." He chuckled at the thought.

"You told Ginny without my help, how brave of you!" She remarked earning a sheepish grin from Harry. "You've lost your bet there Sir Potter!" She smirked for he had promised not to tell a single soul about his love for a week, but it seemed he lied. Harry wiggled his toes, as he looked at his feet clearly ashamed. "What do you owe me then…? She teased.

"A romantic ride through the moonlight with none other than the famous Harry Potter?" Harry proudly proposed. It was definitely a 'yes' from Hermione as she hopped on the broomstick behind Harry. "I think that's a yes!" He announced happily.

"Of course it is," mocked Hermione.

With that agreed Harry kick started his ride with a bang. The firebolt model really lived up to it's name for it truly was fast as the stars seemed to run along with them as they cut through the midnight air. Harry spun his head around for a glance at the starstruck Hermione. Seeing his invitation she indulged in a kiss. It was passionate, lively, but short lived as someone had to steer their wild horse. Harry with his eyes back on the sky flew them over the city, and into the country once again. A hill was their landing. The grass was soft, but damp with dew.

Under his breath Harry muttered, "Accio picnic," and right before the pairs eyes the most romantic gesture came to life. A picnic under the stars. Quenching their hunger for one another they lay on the fuzzy checkered blanket tangled in sheets and pillows the pair were together in peace, completely alone for once in a very long time. Chaos had fled far far away, and life was gracious to them for the first time in forever. With their legs intertwined kisses were an overload as heaven was at their fingertips. They were not just ordinary snog, not quick and light, but intense as the two danced in the moonlight. The time for words was over as silence arose, not a deadly one, but one of bliss and pure joy. Passionate love lay between Harry and Hermione. This was what togetherness felt like. That night was their first together as one. It had been a day of achievements. Not only had peace been restored to the world, but harmony and love had been declared by the two, Harry and Hermione.

As they sat regaining their breath from their wild adventure that had took them far far away into different worlds they eyed the food that awaited them licking their lips at the sweets that made their stomachs churn for the tastes that would be relished. Delicious delicacies flew into their mouths as each and every of their hearts desire were satisfied. Life could never be this nice without magic involved. For both wished their love to never end there would always be enemies who stood in their way at every turn in their fun. This relationship was going to be a hard one to break to those close to them.

Together hand in hand too tired for another blast through the air the pair apparated back to the place they spent their previous christmas. Godric's Hollow. The old Potter manor covered in ivy, and torn to bits from its last battle between good and evil would have to do for their home for now. It would have to be restored noted Harry. Together they stepped through the shattered front door and found a resting place in the guest bedroom as many rooms had been destroyed and turned to rubble. In each others arms they slept. It was the best rest either had received in their lives. Both crept quietly into their dreams of which they lived happily in perfect harmony, but life wouldn't make it that easy of course. Revenge was coming their way.

* * *

 **I'm suffering from severe writer's block so if anyone out there has any ideas for what should happen next please don't be afraid to voice them.**


	5. revenge

**Yes you guessed it. Ron is back and he wants revenge on these two lovers. Will he get it? We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **A big thanks goes out to Vegasman59 who kindly graced me with the idea this chapter is centred about.**

* * *

 **To and Back Again**

 **revenge**

Ron stirred from his sleep as he tossed and turned tangling himself in his sweat soaked sheets. The usual annoyed moan from Hermione didn't peep waking Ron for she had left some time ago. Scrambling awake his eyes blue innocent like a child's widened as he realised Hermione wasn't there next to him. He was alone, all alone. His hands, big and clumsy felt around the bed unbelievingly, but the facts starred him in the face. She had abandoned him. It was cold were Hermione had once lied as he shook himself awake. It was Harry who had stolen her away he remembered vividly. Rage pumped through his body, anger sparkling bright reddened his face to match the colour of his hair that stood on its ends, spiky from the dreams that had stalked him through the sleepless night. He pinched himself as he closed his eyes, scrunched up his nose, and crossed his fingers hoping it had all been merely nightmare. Opening his eyes he blinked away the sight before him, nothing had changed, his life was as miserable as ever. A glum look lurched upon his face as he sought vengeance.

Stomping out of bed, one thought, and one thought only consumed him. He was possessed. To kill Harry, to find him, to torture him for the pain he had brought him was all Ron desired to do. Slapping on some clothes, any clothes he ran off in search of food. Coffee would have to do for now as he slurped it impatiently. He'd go to Ginny and Harry's hoping they'd be there together so he'd be able to break the scandal out. Stumbling out of his house, the door swung open and there stood Ron, a crazy person with his odd socks, lose tie, coffee spilt shirt, untied shoes, someone who'd passed his house would see him as a lunatic, but luckily no one did.

Apparating up and away hastily his mad form arrived at Ginny's doorstep. He knocked, rapping the door in a hurry with his fist clenched in fury. Ginny, her eyes hazy with sleep, moaned as she scurried to the door. She looked through the peep hole, and there stood Ron, conformed to a body out of proportion from the glass that showed Ginny him. Unlocking the door, it bolted open, as both pulled and pushed it swung open rapidly, surprising them both.

"Ron?" Asked Ginny surprised at the sight of her ragged brother. In the back of her mind she remembered the last nights events, but still she hadn't fully registered their existence in the recesses of her drowsy mind.

"Yeah." Mumbled Ron frowning for it seemed Harry was not there. A sensation unknown to him swelled for Harry had left with Hermione leaving Ginny alone just like him. He felt compassion yet it still hadn't surfaced as he focused on himself and his unfortunate situation. He had always been so self-centred that he didn't realise the state of others if it was poor and failing, but he did only when it was better than his was when his jealousy for them kicked in.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny questioned curiously. She knew she'd pushed Harry and Hermione together, but still it hadn't occurred to her that her actions were the reason why Ron had shown up at her place of all places.

"Harry and Hermione." Muttered Ron under his breath. He gave a grimace as he said their names. They were like daggers to his voice. His reply wasn't full, but still it helped hit the fact across to Ginny as her thought rose from mid air she had realised her stupidity. It was all her fault, she had been the one who let Harry off, and encouraged him to go get his girl, Ron's Hermione. Even though she was happy for the new couple, she still out of somewhere felt sad for her brother, all alone with no one by his side. It left her no choice, but to open up a shelter for the poor man.

"Oh." Muffled Ginny realising the reason for his actions. "Come in, come in." She said ushering her brother to enter the house. It was her form of comfort, the warm crawling fire, the soothing tea, and some words to ease Ron. That was all she had to offer really.

Sitting down on the couch, the two confined in each other the events that they experienced the night before. With Ron spilling out all his emotions from every dark corner within him Ginny was forced to comfort him. It was quite the scene. A sister, the youngest of the Weasleys rubbing her elder brother's back as he weeped. Ron was completely ignorant of Ginny's situation for the time being as he had forgot Ginny had lost her Harry too.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Ron, his tone business like for his malefic thoughts hypnotised his actions. He would get his revenge on Harry and Hermione for the two lovers needed some heartache, a punishment for their foolish delight would end with Ron.

"He's not here." Said Ginny seriously. She knew exactly what was running through Ron's head. He wanted revenge, he wanted to scream, shout and let all his emotions out. Harry deserved it she figured, but sometimes Ron just went crazily overboard with his fits of jealousy. Still, she didn't know, or even sense for that matter the true extent of Ron's wishes.

"He left you?" Questioned Ron doubting Harry to run away from Ginny without notice. He scolded himself for not even thinking of Ginny's side of things at this time. Ron hadn't even muffled the slightest 'thank you' at Ginny's gestures that stole him away from the hardships his life had thrown upon him.

"No not exactly." Mumbled Ginny for Harry had wanted to stay with her to comfort her broken heart as he mended it with his presence, his love. He had left, but only because Ginny had pushed him to, so really he hadn't left he'd just listened to Ginny's advice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ron baffled by her answer.

"I'm in love with another," Ginny said calmly as his jaw dropped, "and so is he." She added in a whisper.

"Euh…Who?" Stuttered an astonished Ron.

"Um…ah," She was hesitant in answering. "Dean." She blurted out. Her voice was jolly. Love had entered her life again, maybe even a stronger, bolder one.

"Really?" Questioned Ron. He was puzzled, but the answer stood right before him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Ginny gleefully.

"What about Harry?" He stammered for he knew he with Hermione, but wasn't sure Ginny knew that.

"Uh..um," Ginny hesitated for the painful truth would have to come out from her lips that shone with poison. For what she would say would surely pain Ron deeply. His own sister had betrayed him, that fact alone would be hard to face.

"Please Ginny," said Ron practically begging Ginny to tell him the story.

"Well, uh I…ah told Harry that…I….um," She faltered, but the truth had to come out.

"You what?" Ron asked trying to move the story along. This was a story he was interested in, one he couldn't predict the end of, at least not yet.

"I told him that I knew." Ginny said in barely a whisper. Ron gave her a confused look for she hadn't mentioned what she knew.

"What do you know?" He asked impatiently. This seemed something worth knowing, maybe it would help him in his quest for vengeance, or at least enhance his desire to hunt for Harry, instead of those stupid horcruxes and destroy him.

"He loves Hermione," Ginny murmured hoping Ron wouldn't get angry on her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Ron said, his voice starting to turn into that of a yell.

"It was only a suspicion." Rebutted Ginny profoundly. It really was true that she had only believed that they shared something. Only the looks they gave each other in the size grains compared to their true feelings lied on her side.

"Yet you didn't say anything?" Asked Ron angrily. This was his sister he was talking to, he couldn't scare her or things would only get worse between them. He scolded himself for his harshness as she began to crumble at the tension of the situation. Tear welled up in her eyes as he pulled her into his chest in an embrace, one of comfort as she too had lost someone she loved greatly. "I'm so sorry," he hushed.

"I've still got Dean, how about you?" Admitted Ginny, her face brightening as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Dean was there for her she knew it, the owls he had sent her was proof of that. Ginny knew that Ron had lost his Hermione for good seeing that she hadn't returned and neither had Harry. There had been no one Ron had been close to, so she figured he was alone for now until someone stumbled across him.

"Well I guess there's still Lavender, but I don't think she's the one for me." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"What about Luna?" Asked a hopeful Ginny. Ron and Luna kind of suited each other, both were kind of loony in a way. Ron with his thoughts, and Luna with her beliefs.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Confessed Ron. He'd seen Luna out there, but her weirdness had sort of put him off. Any love he had for her was shut down as he remembered Neville's eagerness to tell her he loved her. However, no one knew whether or not he'd stood up with his feelings and revealed his love. A gloomy look lingered on his expression once more, his light had been diminished, his thoughts were dark even with Ginny's smile that tried to brighten his heart, filling it with the hope of love once more.

"Hey. Cheer up! I'm happy, I don't think Harry and I would have worked out anyway." Said Ginny letting the cat of the bag. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder to say it, especially to Ron who really thought they'd end up together. At first he'd been disgusted, but he'd learnt to get used to the idea. Now, though, with his jaw dropped it seemed he really didn't want to let go of the idea that he'd grown so attached to. It was fun going around saying 'My sister is Harry Potter's girlfriend.' However, the time for that was over, he'd never be able to get out their again into the public's face. He was, and would always be the odd one from the golden trio.

"Really?" Asked Ron sadly. He was gutted to hear that Ginny didn't care too badly that Harry was in love with another, that other being Hermione. To him the fact had wounded him, a wound never to be closed fully, never to be healed until love showed him pleasure once more. With Ginny beside him though, he would let himself lash out in a fit of jealousy for he was her big brother whom she was meant to look up to, and at a time like this even more so.

"Of course." Replied Ginny with a firm nod. A smile glanced her face, she was happy, truly. Yet Ron still didn't believe her little act. Sceptical he knew Ginny was hiding something and it was big, something he had to find out.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Asked Ron sheepishly smiling. His words embarrassed him, but he really wanted to know the thing that Ginny had tried to tell him, but couldn't. His voice was that of a fathers, demanding and slightly leaning on the furious side.

"No, no. Everything's fine." Ginny said, it was a white lie for she had tried to mentioned her part in Harry and Hermione's escape into the moonlight, yet she failed immensely. Ron sensed it, he'd been around her practically his whole life, he knew when she was lying. To him it seemed like she was afraid, which in a way was true, but he thought she was also scarred like him to be heartbroken. He was right, but not entirely for Ginny was happy to have found Dean, but still just a little sad to let Harry go. The fact that he was with the one he loved, the one true person who'd make his life whole though made things better for Ginny. On the other hand, Ron didn't see that perspective for envy filled him. A furious storm went on within him as his fit of jealous went on.

"I'll make things better, Ginny. For you and for me!" Ron bravely declared as he stood up and started to walk out the house, but he was turned around at Ginny's words.

"But, Ron there's nothing wrong." Ginny pleaded as she too stood trying to save Ron from his foolish plan.

"It's ok Ginny. Don't be afraid." Ron comforted, believing Ginny was really hiding her true emotions against Harry.

"But, I'm not!" Said Ginny defensively. Ron didn't see her side of things and that really made her angry. He was stuck to his beliefs, and there was no changing his outlook on things.

"Oh no, It's ok I'll make things all better." Ron proclaimed as he walked out the door unshaken by Ginny's said state for to him all he wanted was revenge and nothing could stop him in his war against the two lovebirds. At his words Ginny sighed as she scurried after Ron in one last attempt to stop him in his mindless quest.

Outside, they were greeted by two Death Eaters dressed in their usual suits of black they looked like ravens ready to take off with their prey. Their presence was as deadly as dementors themselves as Ron halted to a stop at the sight of them.

"Is this the residence of a Mr. Harry Potter?" One proudly asked. He had short black bristly hair that matched his cloak. His eyes were hollow, emotionless as the pair looked through them. Bewildered by their company the two shivered in fear.

"Ahh…No!" Stuttered Ginny, her voice shaking as her knees trembled. Ron put a protective arm around her. She looked up at Ron, his face stern as he pondered over a newborn plan. She smiled softly at him appreciating his gesture.

"Are you sure?" Mocked the other. Dirty lemon yellow hair fell down his face in some short strands of thick locks. His eyes where blue, not those of innocent children, but worse as deadly ice meet them, freezing their courage as the two beads starred at them. He smirked, sending fury bolting towards Ron who scrambled towards him in hatred, but Ginny stopped him as she pulled him back.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered into his ear. He gulped at her firm grip on his arm that could have cut his circulation off if it wasn't for his strong build that shook her sweaty palm away from him. "They're Death Eaters, the ones that survived" Pointed out Ginny. Her voice had turned into that of a screaming whisper. It was a warning she gave him.

"Whatever," muttered Ron under his breath, he had noticed as much without Ginny's help.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Shrieked the first Death Eater as he grew impatient he twiddled his wand in those long fingers of his in utter annoyance.

"I…I…don't…know!" Stammered Ginny in fear.

"Maybe… this will help you remember." Said the first smirking. His wand at the ready he shouted, "CRUCIO!" Ginny withered like a flower in the heat, she melted away like an ice-cream on a hot summer day. Yet, her saviour stood beside her. Well, not exactly. Her hero Harry was no were to be seen, it was all up to Ron to save her. He knew what he had to do, it was his time to shine, finally!

"Stop!" Ron shouted as he majestically ran in front of Ginny acting as a barrier shielding her from the spell. He was a warrior, a fighter as he stood for justice. Ginny was just his princess in need of saving, and he was her knight in shining armour.

"Wait a second." Said the second to the first. Ron and Ginny has been saved, the spell broke hold on them as they breathed a sigh of relief. It was their chance to escape, but that would be impossible as the two Death Eaters stood before them, a hurdle in their way, one that unfortunately couldn't easily be knocked over. They whispered words to each other, none of which go so far to travel to either Ginny or Ron as they tried to eavesdrop in on the secret conversation. The pair looked up in between their talk examining Ginny and Ron intently.

"Hey! You're Potter's girlfriend, aren't you? Said the first to Ginny, the one that has tortured her to the point a mortal could allow without death falling upon them. Ron picked Ginny up, extending an arm to her as she took it both stood holding each others hand in unity.

"Yes. She is." Replied Ron for Ginny was in a much too fragile state to speak for herself. He had to hold her up with all his strength without her falling down, and crumbling to the floor in the pain she had felt. Even though it had long left her sight the spell had left its mark on her. A recovery would take a long time, but nonetheless she'd get back on her feet in the nick of time with a few charms here and there. Physically she was capable, mentally and emotionally she wasn't at all, she was exhausted out. Some rest would do the trick.

"And you," said the second pointing to Ron. "You're one of the golden trio. The useless one that just hangs about." He teased. His words stung like poison, and even more so because they were true. Really Ron hadn't done much during the life saving or adventure seeking times, he'd just tagged along in hope that everything would turn out alright. He hadn't helped at all, it was all Harry and Hermione's brains and brawn that had pulled them through and the odd act from Ron. That's what really hurt, and Ron had known it for some time actually, but hearing it made it all the more real.

"Yes that's me." Blushed Ron as the statement embarrassed him. Even though he'd liked to brag about his title being Harry's best friend and all his title in this situation just made things a whole lot worse.

"Take us to Harry." Commanded the first. "Now!" He shouted.

"Yes, but first promise me you'll leave her alone. Not a scratch of harm will come her way. Understood?" Ron replied boldly for he was now Ginny's protector, not Harry who had cast Ginny aside in a time of great need, Ron was now her hero, or at least he hoped that's how she saw him.

"Ok, ok. But, you've got to keep your side of our bargain for that to even be possible." The Death eaters bellowed. Ron, however would never be able to keep that deal though, for he did not have a clue where his feast was. Harry as it seemed had vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Don't leave Ron!" Yelped Ginny as Ron was dragged off by the two Death Eaters. She knew his plan, whether or not it would work she could not say. Nonetheless she glimpsed a sight of the death that laid in store for Ron if he continued on his mission.

"Trust me, Ginny. I know what I'm doing!" He said enthusiastically. A plan was evolving in his mind, and it wasn't a nice one that Ginny sensed. Those were the last words Ginny felt she would ever hear from her brother as he was pulled off into the nearby forest.

The trip through the country and into the forest was not a pleasant one as a silence loomed over them, no one dared speak a word. In the midst of the flock of trees they halted to a stop. Their little adventure had ended. Ron to his surprise hadn't been forced to take the Death Eaters to Harry. It seemed that they sensed his lie, and hadn't trusted his act. His status as Harry's friend, a member of the golden trio was what motivated them. He would be held hostage by them as they hadn't set him free from their grasp. They hands where like steel, not to be broken for they acted like handcuffs on Ron. Not even his strength would save him this time, only the words that he would speak would be the only chance he had left to be spared. His plan of revenge followed him for he had the perfect audience before him that could help make his dreams reality if only they would understand Ron's point of view. Still Ron was focused more on one thing, simply finding out was was happening consumed his plans, but not for long that's for certain as his plan slunk away to the back of his mind.

"Hey! What are you going to do with me?" Demanded Ron in the dark of the trees that shaded them from the sunlight, the hope of escape, but that wasn't what Ron wanted. He had revenge on his mind, and there stood the wall of allies right in front of him, the remaining Death Eaters. They had stolen back into their camp, and Ron was their bait for Harry to come to them as it seemed.

"Nothing much, we'll just wait for your hero, Harry Potter to come and save you." Said the first smirking for he really thought their plan would work. Just like Ron he wanted revenge on Harry Potter. Together Ron thought they would make a great team against his once friend, now nemesis.

"Oh…You're wrong there buddy." Ron chuckled insanely to himself capturing their attention. With his plan resurfacing, revenge would be all the talk from now on with Ron on watch. The two Death Eaters that had carried Ron all the way to their hideout were greeted by others, homeless bandits they were now instead of the Death Eaters they were once know as. There were many, enough to form an army that had turned up to hear Ron.

"Really is that so?" Smirked one of them. "Let's hear your side of things." He urged Ron slapping him on his back. It wasn't a friendly gesture as a menacing look scared his story away. Still his unfortunate situation was what could buy him an army of allies. The point that they were Death Eaters didn't stop him, for they too in someway wanted revenge. Many had lost something or other for the sake of one, Harry Potter.

"He, Harry Potter, the one who killed so many of your kind," began Ron. His voice bored his audience already as they booed in his face.

"You don't have to remind us." Shouted one out of anger.

"Sorry." Whimpered Ron. "He…ah…stole my girlfriend, my pride and glory." Glowered Ron. The audience pitied him, as they too chattered among themselves shedding their own tears for they had also lost the spark in their lives. Harry was in love, and that fact, that fact alone, that he was happy, alright and enjoying himself while others perished fired revenge in the hearts of so many.

"He stole my life, my children. My family is lost just because of him." Screeched one of them. More were encouraged to speak up at those words. Soon a flock of angry voices shook the trees as the situation grew tense.

"I need revenge, we need revenge," advocated Ron proudly proposing his idea. "How about we ruin his life, his love life once and for all." He was cheered on, he had his fans for once. This was his own idea, not Hermione's, not Harry's, but his. The crowd clapped and rejoiced for Ron had brought the evil hope as plans were made.

An attack, the evil that remained, the rest overs of Voldemort's followers were mighty enough to take to battle once more, this time victory was on their side. An unexpected attack. That's what would kill, just like the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents this death would go down in history. With no location to match to Harry and Hermione there was nothing that could be a worse start to the mission ahead.

"Where are they?" Asked the head Death Eater, the one that had been Voldemort's pet through the war. He had escaped, wounded, but still he stood respected by the others even though they wished so to have his status they hadn't touched him since their leader's fall. His eyes were bloodshot red, his head was flop-sided as he'd been hit by many spells, not just ordinary spells, but harsh ones, ones that killed, tortured, and attacked.

"I'm not sure exactly." Admitted Ron as he smiled sheepishly. His newfound allies weren't happy at the fact as they glowered at him. The false sense of security he had given them wasn't exactly strong as it crumbled at Ron's feet. "I don't know…maybe…ah," he was on his feet quickly thinking of a solution to regain his army's trust. He thought back to their horcrux hunting, well starting there wouldn't really be helpful as those places were all associated with Voldemort, and that would just bring back old memories. _Wait a minute…memories…memories…Harry…Hermione…christmas_ Ron pondered. It came to him just in time as his followers began to walk away from him, just like Hermione had. _Godrics Hollow, that's what Harry said wasn't it?_ Ron questioned himself _. It's where his parents lived…I think. And..ah didn't he take Hermione there after I had left_ Ron remembered. "Stop!" He yelled, they turned, the flock that had begun to stray from their leader, their next Voldemort gazed into Ron's eyes astonished. "They're at Godrics Hollow." Ron announced.

"You've got to be right this time or you'll be sorry." Smirked the head Death Eater his tone serious. It struck worry into Ron, it was life or death for him. It was the warning that he'd been given that made him realise how uncertain he was of the true location of the lovers. Oh how he hoped he was right for he knew death awaited him if his suspicions were wrong, yet luckily for Ron they were right…at least for now.

"Come on." Urged another as he readied a portkey to Godrics Hollow. "Portus," he muffled as a manky old boot appeared, a portkey that would take them to the cemetery of their destination. People scrambled to it forming a circle around it as it spun them around and around.

As the group arrived finding their way to the Potter manor from the vast graves that surrounded them Ginny was warning Harry and Hermione of the danger ahead. Her words stumbling from her mouth as she stuttered.

"Ah…Ron…went with some…Death Eaters…." She mumbled, as Harry and Hermione tried to follow her speech. "he wants revenge…"

"Shhhh. It's ok." Hushed Hermione pulling her into a hug. "They won't find us here." She assured. Her words were a false sense of security as they lied, it was just a thought that kept fear at bay, and not for long as Harry noticed.

"They're here." He muttered under his breath loud enough for Hermione and Ginny to hear. He shifted the curtain back dismissing the sight he'd seen outside: Ron and his friends, his fake followers as they would soon turn on him when he found his prey gone. Vanished. They would have to escape quickly to leave with a chance of survival.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione ushered as she outstretched her arms to both of them. They'd apparate away, it would be as simple as that, but unfortunately the door choose to swing open at that moment, the enemy had entered. With each holding the other they made their escape, however someone else did too. Ron. He had latched onto Hermione's leg following them.

"Betrayer!" Called the mob behind them for they had seen it all. To them they saw Ron as a traitor thinking that he'd warned the pair instead of Ginny. His escape made everything clear to them as they shot spells at the group as they disappeared into thin air. Ron, however was true to his revenge as he yanked Hermione's body. She screeched trying to shake him off, but his grip was too tight.

They landed meeting the floor with a bang at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' once home and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. His godfather had left it to him as a home, yet Harry hadn't actually used it since he died as one. Now it would have to be their hideout from the Death Eaters that sought revenge.

"You!" Harry bellowed pointing at Ron. His protectiveness over Hermione had increased as she had fallen and been wounded by none other than her old time boyfriend, Ron.

"Harry!" Ron smirked his wand at the ready. Ginny glanced his way, anger thrust at Ron as she flicked her wand at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sniggered Ginny as she froze Ron who fell to the hard ground with her spell. Harry gave her an annoyed expression as he pulled a face, and poked his tongue out at her. His eyes said to her that he was perfectly capable of handling Ron himself. Her smirk told him otherwise. It was funny how they communicated with their expressions Hermione noticed as she giggled.

"Hey! I could have handled that all by myself." Whined Harry as he hadn't shown his full strength. Ginny had chuckled disbelievingly. "Really I could have." He reassured. The girls just chortle ignoring his whines.

"Boys will be boys," mocked Ginny. Her voice loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Hey!" He butted in, his eyes wide and innocent. It was then that he noticed Hermione wounded as bright blood leaked from her side. "Mione! Are you ok?" His voice touched with concern

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione said with a smile that faltered slightly, but Harry didn't believe her as the sight of the blood proved her failing condition. "Ginny's a great healer." She added, Ginny looked up for a second smiling in appreciation as she returned back to the muttering of spells. In a matter of seconds the pool of blood that had leaked from Hermione's insides had gone, her wounds had faded, with not a scar in sight. Only one problem lay before them, stiff as a board it was Ron.

"Oh it'll wear off." Chuckled Ginny at the sight of her brother on the floor. Not being able to move or speak had really quieted him down. "Now you have some time to think about what your actions have cost you." She said to Ron like a mother would. It was a scolding tone she used. The pair, Harry and Hermione laughed at the conversation Ginny held with a mute Ron. With the day coming to a close they bade each other goodnight as their retired to the rooms to get some rest.

"I think we'll be off to bed." Said Harry sheepishly as he walked off with Hermione.

"Goodnight then," Ginny whispered back, "To the both of you." She teased. It didn't pain her at all that her boyfriend Harry, well she supposed she couldn't really call him that anymore, would be sleeping with Hermione instead of her. Things had turned out alright. Still, with Ron coming to his senses perhaps if they brought in his love he'd accept the concept of Hermione and Harry. An evil plan was being forged in Ginny's mind as forcing the two upon each other would be fun to watch. Now the question remained who would the lucky person be. Loony Luna or lovestruck Lavender?

That night was a peaceful one as Harry and Hermione went to bed hand in hand. Sleep awaited them under the covers. They gazed into each others eyes thinking about Ron. Would he accept them? Would he lash out again? All the questions thinkable, well mainly the ones that caused the most worry stirred in their minds.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Asked Hermione concern twinkled in her eyes.

"Maybe." Answered Harry. It wasn't that comforting, but nothing ever was between them. He'd always have the truth around Hermione for she was too knowledgeable for him, she'd sense the smallest lie that slipped him.

Together they lay. Sleep greeted them like an old friend. They were graced with sleep, not mayhem, but instead some well deserved peace. Tomorrow was dawning, but their dreams held on as they were not nightmares reflecting their deepest worries. It was heaven in them, sunshine and daisies and all. Together and free, it was as simple as that, it was all the pair wanted. Still, many obstacles lay ahead. The Weasley family as a whole not just the individuals, but the whole package would have to be told someday.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
